Now That You're Here
by Kaven1127
Summary: This is the sequel to I want to Know You
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (I do own Sebastian Corax)

Now That You're Here

Chapter 1

Almost two months have gone by since Hermione came home from St. Mungo's. She and Ginny have moved their belongings into Hermione's room and they have been getting to know each other in a new light. Ginny was still cautious about the subject of advancing their relationship to include more physical intimacy. Ginny didn't feel Hermione was fully recovered mentally from Ron's assault and didn't want to put pressure on her.

Hermione has now resumed her role at Malfoy Industries on a full time basis and Draco keeps a close eye on her so she doesn't overwork herself. When the war began and Draco had switched sides Hermione and Ginny were really the first to accept him.

The three of them spent several missions together huddled in small hideouts, staking out Death Eaters, and running from Death Eaters. You can learn a lot from a person that way. For example Draco learned that Hermione was a very sweet and caring person and he did develop a small crush on her. He knew that Ginny had an ongoing love for her so he didn't make his feelings known to Hermione. Draco and Ginny were closer too; Ginny had a dark side that Draco was instantly attracted to.

When Hermione came into Draco's office, he was on the phone but looked up at her and smiled. She made herself a cup of tea. She raised the pot to offer some to Draco but he raised his own cup and shook his head. She put her cup on his desk and sat across from him as he concluded his call.

"Its five Draco, you said you wanted to see me before I left for the day." She said

"I did, how are you getting on? Everything alright?" Draco asked her

"Oh yes things are going along fine, I'm really enjoying the challenge"

"And how's Ginny?"

"That's a whole different challenge…" Hermione trailed off

"Problems? Anything I can do?" Draco pressed

"Sex" Hermione sighed after a short pause

"Well let me just lock the door while you disrobe" he said with a smirk"

"No, I mean Ginny isn't pressuring me or anything, I just don't know if I'm ready" Hermione laughed

"Oh you two haven't….?"

"No and I want to….but …." Hermione looks at the floor as Draco raises her face to him

"But?" he urges "you can tell me, maybe I can help."

Hermione takes a sip of her tea and a deep breath, "my body doesn't look right" Draco looks her over with a confused expression as she continues "I mean underneath, because of the attack I have marks, discoloration and those awful scars….I don't want Ginny to see me and be reminded of what Ron did, she feels guilty enough, and I feel so ugly." She begins to cry.

Draco pulls her into a hug "Mione you could never be ugly" he kisses the top of her head "and I'm sure Ginny sees all of you not just those scars…but as always I have a solution." He guides her back to the chair.

"I don't know if Potter or Ginny told you but the dagger Ron used had very specific magical properties. I asked Potter if I could examine it and he brought it to me the other day, it was evidence for a while. After I tested it I came to the conclusion that I can remove the scars on your back." Draco explained and Hermione's eyes widened with hope

"No they didn't tell me, what kind of properties?"

"Well they probably didn't want to get your hopes up if my assumption had been wrong. You see all the pureblood families…." Draco went on to tell Hermione then same tale he told Harry that day at the coffee shop. She listened and asked her own questions until she thoroughly understood the implications. "So I offered the use of the Malfoy dagger to remove the scars for you." Draco concluded

"Oh Draco that's wonderful, yes please I would like them removed, and I know you said it was going to hurt and I understand what I'm getting into. Does it have to be done all at once?" she asked

"I'm afraid so luv, if not the original marks come back, I will try to make it as quick as I can." Draco assured her "and we'll need to make you as comfortable as we can…put some thought into where and when you want to do this and also if you want anyone there for support that would be fine as well."

"Thank you Draco. I'm going to give it some thought and let you know, I feel better already" She leaned over and kissed his cheek and waved as she left his office.

Back at the house Harry, Luna, Sebastian and Ginny were in the great room having a discussion when Hermione flooed in and immediately went to Ginny for a huge hug and deep kiss, the red-head was caught up in the moment and forgot where she was.

When the kiss was broken Hermione looked around the room as she seated herself on Ginny's lap.

"Hey everyone I just got some great news from Draco…" Hermione burst out and explained to them what Draco had told her. They were all very happy that the scars would finally be removed soon.

"Ginny, Draco said I could have someone with me and I don't want you to be offended, you know I love you with all my heart but I don't want you watching this…" Ginny started to protest but was cut off "it will upset you too much and that will upset me in return and I need to focus and be calm to deal with the pain. Forgive me luv?" Hermione nuzzled into Ginny's neck and sobbed

"Mione, as hard as this is…I understand and I do think you're right, I would be very upset and I don't want to make this harder for you. I trust that Draco will make you as comfortable as he can. No need to forgive luv."

"If I may interject" Luna's soft voice floated through the room and everyone looked at her. "I would like to offer my services to Hermione; I have studied several different relaxation techniques that could be helpful in instances of this nature. I can help Hermione focus on other things and take her mind off the pain."

"Thank you Luna I would like that" Hermione said

"Good we'll start preparing your mind tomorrow evening and then in about a week or so you can make an appointment with Draco."

"That sounds wonderful. What were you all discussing before I so rudely interrupted?"

They all exchange looks of dread and concern until all eyes fall on Ginny. Ginny looks at Hermione

"We were discussing Ron" Ginny said softly


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (I do own Sebastian Corax)

Now That You're Here

Chapter 2

With just the mention of his name Hermione's body went rigid on Ginny's lap and Ginny instinctively began to rub her back and leg to sooth her.

"We can discuss this another time guys…" Harry began, picking up on Hermione's body language.

"No Harry, its ok I'm alright. I'm safe here and this is a good way for me to deal with all of this so go on with what were you discussing." Hermione explained.

Sebastian picked up the conversation with a knowing glance at Hermione "Well Mione, you didn't miss much I had just started telling everyone that I have called in some favors with the help of Malfoy and Harry, Ron will not be getting the Dementor's Kiss."

"Oh thank you Bastian, I know you all think I'm insane for this but I don't want Ron to die, I have come to terms with this and I won't forgive him anytime soon…or maybe not ever but he doesn't deserve such a cruel fate." Hermione replied to the group

"We do understand on some level Hermione we really do and we don't want Ron to get the kiss either but we still feel he needs to be punished. We have come up with a better plan for him" Harry began

"Life in Azkaban?" Hermione asked

"No, in two days Ron will be transferred to a muggle prison, it took a lot of magic and favors but it will happen." Harry concluded

"How? Can't he do magic to escape?" asked Hermione sounding a bit nervous

"No luv, with permission from the Minister we altered his memory just a bit. So he doesn't know he's a wizard and he thinks he stood trial for his crimes …he got the maximum sentence for any muggle that did what he did. He'll be away for 20 years" Sebastian added

Hermione didn't know what to say. After all this time it looked like her ordeal was finally coming to a close and a feeling of relief washed over her and she smiled as her friends all stood around her with a warm embrace.

Harry and Sebastian escorted Ron to HMP Castle Huntly. The facility sits about seven miles west of Dundee in the Cass of Gowrie, Perth and Kinross in Scotland. They posed as two guards with a prisoner transfer and everything went smoothly. Ron was processed in and strip searched for contraband then issued his prison clothes. Once he was in his gray jumpsuit he turned one last time toward Harry and Sebastian before they ushered him through the iron gate that closed behind him with a resounding clang.

As with any prison news of a "newbie" spreads quickly and news of his crimes spread even quicker. After orientation when he arrived at his cell all the inmates around him knew just what type of a man he was. Much like a college hazing, plans were being made for Ron as he met his cell mate Ian, a large bald man with several tattoos who was reading a book. Ron was scared, nervously he entered his cell.

"Hello my name is Ron" he said with a quiver in his voice

"I'm Ian, top bunk is yours" Ian said without looking away from his book. Ron climbed up to the top bunk and lay there all night unable to sleep.

The next morning all the inmates were ordered into the showers. Ian lingered and watched Ron as he came out, towel tied low on his hips and red hair damp and sticking all over the place, smiling at Ian as he went to get changed. It was a few minutes later that the curtain to his cubicle was flung open, revealing a very wet and very naked Ian. Ron immediately covered himself with his hands and backed into the corner.

"Oi! What're you doing, Ian! Get out." But Ian did not get out, no, he walked forward, huge smirk on his face and his eyes twinkling with amusement. Ron was getting a little nervous now; still Ian advanced and slapped Ron hard across the face as he grabbed Ron's arm, twisted it behind him and bent him over the bench

Ron tried to look at Ian. "Ian don't do this. Please Ian."

Ian shook his head addressing the man behind him. "See what I mean, he is a disobedient whore. I think a cock in his mouth and a nice red ass will help him remember his place." Ron's mouth was filled with Ian's cock as he felt a paddle come down on his ass. It seemed the men were to take turns on either end with a paddle or in his mouth, hearing comments about how when they fucked his red ass hard he would learn his lesson better. Ian tied Ron's hands behind his back

Malfoy entered the room and smiled at him. "Oh Ron what a pretty predicament you are in. All tied up and no where to go, for tonight, you're not going to talk. Not a word. If you do, I'll gag you." Ron gave a small, whimper

Ron's face had gone slack, mouth open in shock. Malfoy simply smiled, knowing Ron had not expected him to go in this direction. Ron also knew Malfoy as one of his former guards due to the memory modification. But really, how could he ignore the opportunity to strip Ron of his dignity? Besides, it would make the other punishments _so_ much more effective.

Ron had no choice but to obey; he had no idea what was coming, and no way to defend himself. Malfoy stood and watched him. Malfoy moved forward and began circling Ron slowly, eyes appraising. Ron stood naked and shivering not moving. The circles had been getting ever smaller as Malfoy walked them. Now he was close, barely a foot from Ron as he spoke.

Malfoy reached out suddenly and pinched Ron hard, drawing a gasp. He pulled back and kept moving, enjoying the new red mark on Ron's shoulder. He pinched Ron again, on the thigh this time. He kept moving, pinching Ron's skin, leaving little red marks all over. Ron managed to shore up his composure and stop gasping; now he knew what was coming. Malfoy couldn't have that. He eyed Ron's round, pale little ass, and pinched the soft underside hard. Ron jumped violently, giving a small, bitten-off sound. Malfoy smirked victoriously and backed off. Malfoy stood still in front of Ron.

He deliberately came close to him, invading his personal space and using his height to force Ron to look up to meet his eyes. Ron spoke quickly, words spilling out of his mouth in a frightened rush. "I'm not after Hermione, I swear it. She'd never want me now anyway – I'd be killed in a second if I tried anything – ing." He stuttered to a stop at Malfoy's expression: dark and angry, yet also controlled. Ron shivered, "I told you not to speak." Malfoy said quietly

Ron's eyes widened and he gave a choked gasp. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I just forgot." Despite the power that Ron's frightened apology sent through him, Malfoy said "I warned you what would happen if you spoke. Now I have to gag you." At that, Ron's whole body began to shake. He was really going to pay for everything he'd done. Malfoy picked up a ball gag. Ron eyed him silently as he approached with it.

Then, as if he couldn't help himself, he blurted, "Malfoy, don't –"

"Shut up," Malfoy spat. "Open your mouth, Ron."

It took a few seconds, but he did it. Malfoy shoved the ball into his mouth, purposefully rough. Then he circled Ron again, and tied the ends of it at the back of his head. Malfoy could guess how afraid Ron must be feeling now.

"What was I saying?" he said, musing. "Oh yeah. Your punishment. Ron you have a bad habit of taking things that don't belong to you. Really the only way to pay for that is to give up things that do belong to you." With a slight, shocked intake of breath, hardly able to believe he was doing this, Malfoy reached out and touched Ron's balls. He held them, weighing them in his right hand while he watched Ron's face. The blank shock, followed by terror that turned cream skin white... Malfoy's fingers tightened.

"Problem is that right now nothing's really yours. It all belongs to me." He ran his eyes down Ron's body, stopping when he reached the cock in its nest of hair. He stroked his fingers over Ron's balls, playing with them in his hand. Ron's cock twitched.

Malfoy pulled back with a gleeful smirk, to see Ron shut his eyes in humiliation, hot pink blush burning on his cheeks.

"Interesting. All right, let's continue. While you were beating and raping your girlfriend you showed no remorse for those actions. He went to the shelves and picked up a knife. It was wickedly sharp, having been prepared for this. Then he picked up the six birch twigs he'd cut this afternoon.

"I've decided that to pay for that, you're going to strip these for me." He handed Ron the birches and the knife. "You're going to do whatever you're told tonight. So strip the birches. And do it fast. On the table." Ron stared at him, throat working. Finally he obeyed; moving over to the table, he began to strip the birches one by one. He kept his face down, focusing ferociously on his task; but the tightness of his muscles. Having to prepare his own punishment was unnerving. Malfoy's gaze wasn't helping, either. When finished He put the birches down on the table, and Malfoy spoke quickly as he untied rons hands.

"Good. Stay there now, Ron. Put your hands on the table, bend over, and _don't move_."

Ron did so dying to run away. Malfoy undid the gag, pulling it out of Ron's mouth. This would be no fun if Ron was muffled. Malfoy picked up the birches, selected a nice whippy one, and brought it down with a _crack_ on Ron's ass. Ron gave a high cry, jumping reflexively away from the blow. Malfoy slapped a large, hand on his shoulder, feeling it flex anxiously in his grip, and set about adding to that bright red line. Ron soon began to cry out, little whining cries that just spurred Malfoy on. He kept whipping him. Ron flinched from the sound of the birch coming down and wriggled in his grasp, tears beginning to run down his face.

Malfoy grunted out as he worked. "You're scum, Ron, and you need to admit it." Ron barely seemed to hear him, giving a tiny moan as Malfoy switched sides and kept beating him.

"Do you hear me, Ron?" Malfoy demanded. "You're scum. I'm better than you. We're all better than you." He hit him again. "Say it." And again. "Come on! I want to hear you say it. Part of your rehabilitation, slut, accepting you're nothing." Malfoy brought the birch down on Ron's blazing, red ass again, and he broke.

"I'm nothing."

"What was that?"

"I'm nothing. I'm nothing!" Ron moaned out in a choking voice. Malfoy felt a strange excitement shiver through his chest; He laid the birches down on the table again, finished. He was panting heavily, and a film of sweat gleamed on his arm when he picked something new off the shelves, and started treating it.

Ron had started to stand upright again, wincing and reaching back to touch his ass. "Oh no," Malfoy said quietly, hearing the malicious glee in his voice: "Bend over again, Ron. You need to pay for all those times you've cheated on her – all those times you've hit her."

With a nasty grin, Malfoy unveiled a 14 inch studded dildo. At the sight of it Ron went wide-eyed, scrabbling at the table as if for support or help. "Please – don't – "

"Now don't make me gag you again, Ron." Malfoy gave him a stern look. "Bend over."

Ron presented his ass to Malfoy. He separated Ron's buttocks, exposing the tight hole. He stepped to the side, letting him keep an eye on Ron's face while he was doing this. He pushed a little at Ron's hole, stroking it with care that made Ron relax slightly. The moment Ron's asshole had opened a little, Malfoy pushed the dildo against it. He forced the thing inside Ron, making him stretch around the unyielding wooden length as he pushed it inside then finally he saw the small smear of blood when he pulled the dildo back, only to thrust it further inside.

Watching Ron's face scrunched up, seeing him try to relax; seeing his face flush and his eyes water and his lips purse as he tried not to let out any signs of pain made Draco hard.

Malfoy said in a growl. "You're paying for all the times you've lied and cheated." Malfoy watched Ron's face as he spun the dildo inside him. Ron stayed in this humiliating position, feeling the dildo move inside him. Malfoy enjoyed every whimper of pain. Malfoy's cock was aching now, and it was clearly time to move on to the next punishment. He gave the dildo a final twist then stood back, leaving it lodged firmly inside Ron. The handgrip peeked from between Ron's cheeks as he stood up.

"You know what the next thing on the list is; now you're going to suck me off."

He undid his pants letting his rampant cock stand. Ron stared at it in frozen horror. "Go on then, Weasley. On your knees"

Ron gave him a look and fell to his knees. He took a deep breath, and sucked the tip of Malfoy's cock into his mouth. Malfoy gasped, at the sight of Ron on his knees before him, cheeks hollowing now around his cock.

"Get up." Ron obeyed "Bend over the back of the sofa." Malfoy followed him, and when Ron bent over, body gone almost limp with shock and defeat; he removed the dildo with force "Don't want you distracted, we were told you tortured Hermione" Malfoy heard a tiny sound, almost like a sob, at this.

"For this I am going to make you hurt. You want to know the worse thing Weasel?" Malfoy asked, as he brought the birch down on Ron's ass. "You thought it was ok." Another _crack_ and a bitten-off howl. "And it was all your fault." This time he managed to hit the soft area where ass became thigh, and Ron gave a high-pitched moan of pain. "Worst of all, you hurt the only person who really loved you." He birched Ron again, "You scarred her for life."

He held the birch at his side for a moment, and stepped right up behind Ron grabbing his hair and yanking it back as he whispered to him "I promised not to do anything permanent to mess up that pretty face." He dropped the birch, both arms going around Ron's body, pulling him closer. Ron made a frightened sound as Malfoy drew him back against his renewed erection. One hand still clenched in Ron's hair the other descended to Ron's crotch. He started rubbing rudely at Ron's cock, trying to harden him.

Malfoy felt Ron's cock give a distinct twitch. Ron whined in pain, body bowing away from Malfoy's grip. Malfoy was totally unsurprised to discover an erection pressing up into his hand. He kept tugging Ron's cock roughly. It was hot in his hand, Malfoy enjoyed the feel of it, but better than that was Ron's helpless moaning as he touched him. He kept going. Ron started to fuck into his hand, moans growing desperate, Malfoy backed off, shoving him against the sofa. "Bend over again." Malfoy's voice had gone dark.

Ron bent over and when Malfoy brought the birch _crack_ing down on his ass, Ron _screamed._ He put the birches on the table, and then turned back to his slave. "I guess you've learnt your lesson, weasel. You've paid for your transgressions. It doesn't mean we're done. I've got you for a few hours."

Malfoy went over to the bed and he got out of his clothes in one movement, He lay back on the bed, making himself comfortable on the big pillows. "Look at me." Ron turned to him." You've left me with something of a problem Weasel." Malfoy pointed to his hard cock. "You're going to do something about it."

"I – what?" Ron's voice was high and uncertain,

"Come here."

Ron stood by the bed "You're going to ride my cock." Malfoy pulled him onto the bed. As he helped maneuver Ron to straddle him. "You're going to sit on my cock, weasel, and then you're going to ride me."

Ron braced his hands on Malfoy's shoulders, pressing hard against the muscle. He slowly lowered himself onto Malfoy's cock. Malfoy hadn't lubricated his cock well: Ron had to be in pain. He was biting his lower lip, tight ass slipping down around Malfoy's cock. Finally he finished the job, sitting down in the cradle of Malfoy's hips. Malfoy grinned at the sight of his still-hard cock standing up from the thatch of curls.

Malfoy gave a great groan of satisfaction at being enveloped entirely. "Fuck, weasel, you were made to do this. He reached behind Ron with his right hand and started fondling his round ass. Ron gave a squeal of pain, clenching even tighter around his cock and rose up a little in an attempt to escape Malfoy's hand. The feeling of him rising up his cock had Malfoy moaning. "Good, weasel. Keep going." Ron kept riding his cock. Soon, he had Malfoy moaning.

Ron's body moved when Malfoy touched him; he flinched away a little. He plucked at Ron's nipples, drawing pained gasps. His nipples were tiny and tight, and soon reddened from Malfoy's pinches. Ron was moving faster now; He changed the angle slightly, and then gasped, jerking his hips. Malfoy smirked as Ron discovered his prostate. He was gasping; started thrusting against it, face flushing still further as his cock hardened completely. Malfoy watched him then he wrapped a hand around Ron's cock.

"No!" Ron's voice was full of distress, and he swatted at Malfoy anxiously, trying to push the hand away.

"Stop it, weasel," Malfoy said forbiddingly. "You're still mine: the night's not over yet."

So he kept wanking him, forcing pleasure on Ron. Ron couldn't stop fucking himself now he'd found his prostate. Malfoy tightened his hand, smirking as Ron moaned. Then Ron came, unwillingly. Followed by Malfoy.

Finished, he lay there panting. He shoved Ron off him. Ron fell and didn't move when he landed.

Malfoy got up and started dressing. Ron was still lying where he'd fallen, body marked all over with the effects of this night.

"Malfoy?" Ron sounded quiet

"Yes?" Malfoy's voice was horse, suddenly; he could barely get the word out.

"Am I forgiven?"

Malfoy drew his most malicious grin "we'll discuss this next month when I come back"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (I do own Sebastian Corax)

Now That You're Here

Chapter 3

After meeting with Luna for a little over a week Hermione and Luna both felt that she was ready for Draco to remove the scars. They set the meeting, Hermione was very nervous and pacing before Luna came to collect her.

"Ginny, what if I can't focus?" asked Hermione nervously

"Sweetie you are ready, you are the most focused person I know, even without the enhanced training" Ginny pulled her into a kiss and Hermione melted into her. When Ginny pulled away she looked into Hermione's eyes "you'll be fine, Draco knows what he's doing, Luna will be there and I love you."

"I love you too….I'm worrying for nothing"

"of course you are…now Draco is gonna call me when you're done. I already sent your overnight bag to the Manor so when calls I'll be right there. I also think it's very cool of you, Draco and Luna to loan your memories of this to Hogwarts for their Dark Arts class."

"Well Draco said these things are still out there and it would be educational."

"that's you…always the academic." Ginny smiled and Luna stepped through the fireplace

"Hello all" Luna said brightly as she placed her bag down to embrace her two friends "now Ginny don't you worry I'll take good care of Hermione."

"I'm not worried, she's the one who needs convincing" Ginny points to Hermione who has resumed her pacing.

Luna approached her "It's time Mione." Hermione nodded and pulled Ginny in for a steamy kiss that seemed to last forever.

"I'm ready" Hermione smiled

"Whoa, I'll be there when you wake up luv" Ginny managed to say slightly out of breath. With that Luna and Hermione stepped into the fireplace and were gone.

When they stepped through to Malfoy Manor they were greeted by Max the house elf who took their coats and bag and ushered them into a study where they found Draco.

"Hello ladies, please come in, this is a spare room and I figured it would be suitable for our needs. Luna feel free to alter the room in anyway you see fit to ensure that Hermione is relaxed and comfortable." Draco instructed as he hugged his friends

Luna smiled and pulled out her wand. When she was done the room was transfigured into what looked like a grassy hill, a shallow brook, trees and flowers. Hermione inhaled the clean scent of the grass. The only thing that remained untouched was the table Hermione was to lay on and the tray of various potions and the dagger.

"excellent, Hermione if you could remove your shirt an bra and lie face down on the table with your head in the support we can get you comfortable" Draco explained trying not to stare as Hermione slowly unbuttoned her shirt and cast it aside along with her bra. Hermione didn't bother to cover herself both Luna and Draco have seen her breasts before. She positioned herself as Draco instructed, lying face down on the soft pillow-like top of the table. Draco fastened the straps on her hands, feet and across her lower back to keep her as immobile as possible.

Luna pulled a chair over to Hermione so they could be eye to eye if need be. Draco cleared his throat as he sprinkled a liquid all over Hermione's back. She shivered at it's coldness but it was soon forgotten when Draco began to massage the liquid over her skin.

"Mione this oil will help me guide the dagger over the scars and it makes them darker so I can see them. Remember I told you as I do this you will see images of the attack, but you'll be safe."

A moan is all the response Hermione could manage. Draco's hands felt very good on her back. Draco looked at Luna and shrugged his shoulders. Once the oil took effect Draco was ready.

"ok Luna, Mione I'm ready to begin whenever you are." Draco announced. while he was massaging her back Luna and Hermione started their relaxation process.

Draco picked up the dagger and placed the point of it on the 'R' in Ronald and traced it down. Hermione flinched at the contact as her back spasmed in response. The straps held in place and Hermione's breathing became heavy. Luna turned Hermione's focus back onto her as Draco continued. Hermione's breathing slowed to a steady calm rhythm by the time Draco had gotten to the letter 'N'. When he started on the 'A' Hermione let out a loud painful yowl. Luna tried to gain her focus back but it seemed that Hermione had retreated into her own little world.

"RON NO, PLEASE NO, STOP!!!" Hermione screamed

"Luna what happened??" Draco asked

"Her focus is too strong. She's catatonic." Luna replied "Go on with it you're half way there anyway."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt her more." Draco backed away

"Do you want to have to start over again?" Draco shook his head "Then finish this, and I'll do what I can for her." Luna yelled

Draco resumed his task with a somewhat shaky hand due to Hermione's constant yelling and pleading. After an hour he finally got to the last letter. He finished and undid the restraints. Hermione was calm as Draco gently moved her into a sitting position. He moves himself between her legs and looked into her eyes for a response. Hermione recognized him as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a very intense kiss. The sheet covering her breasts fell away and Draco responded to the kiss as anyone would…he kissed her back. Hermione's hips were rocking toward Draco when her legs wrapped around him. His hand went to one breast and his mouth went to the other. Luna was expecting something like this to occur so she let it play out.

Draco immersed himself in Hermione's warm embrace. His feelings for her would not allow him to stop touching and kissing her. The effect of the scars worked Hermione into a frenzy of nervous energy, she felt scared and clung to Draco, her savior, as she did the morning of the actual attack. At that moment nothing else existed to Draco and Hermione but each other, they were both filled with a need that only the other could understand. After a few more moments of intense touching they were slowly returning to their senses as they stared at each other in shock.

"Oh my god, Ginny's gonna kill me" Hermione spoke

"Luna, why didn't you stop us??" Asked Draco, still leering at Hermione's exposed breasts

"You were working off the effects of the ritual…Ginny will understand that. It affects people differently" Luna said to them both as she helped Hermione cover herself up "It was the natural course it had to run, don't worry so much. Besides Ginny is a Pureblood she knows how these rituals work."

"Oh, wait did it work?" Hermione asked trying to look at her own back. Draco grasped her shoulders and pulled her gaze to him.

"Yes it worked, your skin is flawless" Draco assured her. She looked at him

"Thank you Draco." She pulled him in for a hug that made him flinch until her hugged her back

"Right then, lets get you settled and I'll call Ginny, we can tell her what happened together." Draco said with a smile

"Yes and when you send the memories to Hogwarts you may want to edit that last part" Luna chimed in

Ginny arrived in Hermione's room and was greeted by Draco and Luna. Ginny was instantly at Hermione's side with a tight embrace and a kiss. Luna greeted Ginny then made her way home to tell Harry how the ritual went.

With Luna gone Draco felt it was the time to tell Ginny what transpired between Hermione and himself. He wasn't looking forward to her reaction and hoped he didn't loose her friendship which he came to value.

Draco looked at Hermione and nodded

"Ginny, everything went as planned and the scars are gone…"

"I sense a 'but' coming …" Ginny replied flatly

"Well after the ritual was completed……" Draco went on to explain about the groping and the kissing at Ginny listened intently. When he was done she was silent for a moment before drawing a deep breath. Draco and Hermione looked at each other waiting for the red head to explode.

"Guys its ok….I've told you both I'm not that insecure. The three of us are close and have a very odd connection. I know it was all part of the ritual.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (I do own Sebastian Corax)

Now That You're Here

Chapter 4

Draco sat in his private booth at his restauraunt The Wand, he was nervous about his forthcoming meeting with Ginny Weasley. After a lot of thought Draco decided that a few things needed to be changed in his life in order to make him happy and it all started with Ginny. If she wasn't on board then there was no point and he'd fall back to plan B.

Ginny arrived on time and was shown to Draco's table. He greeted her and had a drink waiting for her. She sat down and took a sip before addressing him.

"I almost thought I was gonna be late, a few students from Hogwarts came in on a tour as part of the apprentice program."

"You are as punctual as ever." Draco said. Ginny nodded at the compliment

"So Draco, what can I help you with? Your message was so cryptic."

"This isn't easy for me to say or explain or ask so bare with me…" he sips his fire whiskey as the waiter comes over. After they order Draco continues "Ginny first let me apologize again for my behavior the night I removed the scars…I got carried away and acted inappropriately"

"Draco, you all told be what happened and there was no harm done at all no need to apologize…you got carried away, it happens." Ginny assured him

"Very well then, as you know I have been with a few women"

Ginny smirks "A bit conservative isn't it?"

"Very well, I lot of women, and they are all after the money…it's never been me. It comes down to this…I want a child, an heir; I have everything in the world but that. I've seen how happy everyone is with their children and I would like to experience that. Maybe be a better father then mine was."

"Draco I think that's a very good idea children are wonderful and fill you with a joy that nothing else can come close too, how can I help you?" Ginny asked

"If you are agreeable I would like Hermione to be the mother"

Ginny spits out her drink and quickly covers her mouth as Draco laughs at her

"Before you yell let me explain, you know I love you and Hermione but I never told her because I didn't want to be in the way of the two of you. I respect your relationship. I'm speaking of more or less a three way relationship. They are not that uncommon in our world as you know but Hermione may have issues with this idea. You may also have issues but I didn't want to approach you together because if you are opposed then I'll scrap the idea and get a surrogate" Draco explained quite rapidly

"Well I'm not gonna yell, I'm actually flattered because Hermione and I were starting to discuss how we could have kids and your name did come up as a possible candidate. And Draco, Hermione is well aware of how you feel about her. we've had long talks about you and I'm ok with it I'm not as insecure as people think. As far as your proposal it's something that we would have to sit and iron out details on but I think it could work out well for everyone. May I broach the topic with Mione first?"

"Oh of course whatever way you think is best is fine with me" agreed Draco and the rest of dinner was spent discussing the possibility of this arrangement with pros and cons so Ginny could be prepared for the questions Hermione's mind would undoubtedly come up with.

They said their goodbyes and apperated back to their respected homes. Draco alone in the Manor and Ginny to the warm embrace of the woman she loves.

"Hello my luv, I've missed you" Ginny says as she places a soft kiss on Hermione's lips"

"I was staring to think you'd run off with Draco" Hermione joked as she lead Ginny to the sofa

"Work ran late so I was late getting to Draco" Ginny sat down drawing Hermione onto her lap

"Oh" Hermione exclaimed as she dropped into the red heads lap "so what was it that Draco wanted to tell you?"

"Well luv Draco has somewhat of a business proposition for you…actually us"

"Business proposition? I already work for him, what's left?" Hermione joked

"He wants you to carry his child" Ginny blurted out quickly as Hermione stared at her is shock

"Carry his …..What?" Hermione asked

"Oh good you did hear me I don't think I have the ability to repeat that"

"Draco Malfoy has problems getting women now?"

"No luv it's not like that, you see…." Ginny went on to explain what she and Draco had discussed at dinner. Hermione listened intently.

After Ginny finished her story Hermione looked at her, her brain was swimming with questions

"Well how would you feel about that?"

"You know how much I love you. I would really not have any issues with this arrangement at all and that doesn't mean I don't care. I'm just not that naive and insecure. I may even be arrogant in saying that I know you would never leave me or cheat on me."

Hermione smiled "I feel the same way about you…and we owe so much of our happiness and success, not to mention my life, to Draco. I don't feel obligated to provide him with a child…but the three of us are so close it seems to be a logical step. But there are details that need to be addressed."

"Of course there are, Draco said if we came to an agreement then he would meet with us and we can all sit down and iron out everyone's concerns" replied Ginny

"Well good, we can owl him in the morning and set up a time, for now I want to go to bed." Hermione said with a hint of sensuality.

A few days passed and they met with Draco to iron out the details and legalities of their new alliance. Draco's lawyer and Hermione's lawyer had everything spelled out precisely the way the trio wanted it. They covered child birth, child care, work, where they would live and money. Once it was all said and done Draco took them out to dinner to celebrate their new arrangement.

"Whenever you two want to move into the Manor just let me know and I'll send the men over to help you pack." Draco offered

"Yes that will be helpful, and it's very nice of you to let Sebastian stay in the house after we move. Thank you Draco." Hermione said as she reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. Ginny noticed this and smiled.

"It's not a problem, besides I don't want bird boy living with us" Draco teased

"I know you're teasing Draco…." Hermione smiled

"I'm glad we did this, I feel very good about this arrangement? Relationship? What is this exactly?" Ginny asked

"Yes what is this? I think arrangement sounds too cold" Hermione added

"We can refer to this as a 3 way relationship just as we did in all the paperwork. Merlin that was a lot of paperwork." Draco sighed

"Draco, let me just say again that we owe so much of our happiness to you it's a pleasure to be able to bring some of our happiness to you." Hermione leaned in and kissed him as Ginny raised a glass of wine

"Here, here…to Draco"

They all toasted Draco and he blushed a deep pink.

"You think you're blushing now, wait till you see the night Hermione and I have planned for you" Ginny said seductively as Draco smirked and Hermione blushed.

"When is that?" Draco asked impatiently

"Not until we get settled into the Manor" Hermione stated to her two horny companions

Ginny and Draco whined and made faces at her which made her laugh.

"Don't make those faces at me; you know I need to be organized before I can concentrate on something like that. I'm looking forward to it as much as you two."

"I doubt that" said Draco

"Me too" agreed Ginny

"Perhaps I should have secure my own room when we were negotiating the terms….you two look positively lecherous" Hermione gasped

"We should look like that you and I haven't shagged since you got home from the hospital and Draco has wanted to shag you since third year." Ginny whispered. Hermione blushed again

"Well then after we move to the Manor we will have a night set aside so we can…umm...indulge" Hermione said delicatly

"Indulge? Always the proper lady aren't you Hermione? How did you ever end up with Ginny?" Draco asked

"I ask myself that often" said Ginny "I'm just lucky."

"Now until we move no fooling around." Hermione said to more groans from her lovers "this way it will be a much more exciting experience."

"I'm sure it would be just as exciting if Draco and I did you right here right now" Ginny argued

"No. that is not going to happen we will wait, understood?" Hermione asked sternly

Draco and Ginny nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good now can we get back to our meal?

They all continued eating and drinking until it was very late. Then the apperated back to their homes full and content with the new arrangement.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (I do own Sebastian Corax)

Now That You're Here

Chapter 5

A few weeks passed.

Ginny and Hermione were finally settled into their rooms. The agreement was that everyone would have their own room for privacy and to keep their clothes and decorate to their own personal taste. When it came to sleeping their was the master bedroom located at the hub of the private rooms. This enormous room was decorated in neutral colors with no influence of Gryffindor or Slytherin at all. There was an emperor bed (a double king size) carved of deep mahogany. The bathroom was also very expansive containing a pool sized tub, Jacuzzi and showers.

The private rooms were accessed by hidden doors in the master bedroom. Ginny's was behind a long mirror, Draco's was through a tapestry of the Malfoy line and Hermione's was behind a bookcase.

They decided that since the wizarding world considered them married, Draco would go all out and bought matching rings for the three of them.

After much discussion Ginny and Hermione calculated that this weekend would be the best time for Hermione to conceive. They told Draco that they would be handling all the details and he only needed to clear his schedule for the up coming weekend. He was more then happy to oblige them.

After lunch in the garden Hermione slid herself into Draco's lap kissing his neck and ears while Ginny stood behind him massaging his neck and shoulders. Hermione whispered to him "are you ready?"

"Yes" the word barley came out of his mouth as Hermione took him by the hand and led him up to the house with Ginny right behind them.

Once in their private chamber Hermione sat Draco in a chair facing the bed, the women climbed up on the bed. Ginny leaned over and started kissing Hermione, while she started to remove Ginny's clothes. Draco looked on with a happy expression. Once Hermione had successfully gotten Ginny naked, she lowered her hands and inserted a finger into her already moist folds causing a gasp and a moan from the red head. The two women got off the bed and went to Draco who was sitting in the chair watching the show. They undressed him and pulled him to the bed.

He came up behind Hermione and slid his hand under her shirt to massage her breast, causing her to moan into Ginny's mouth. Ginny reached forward and ran her finger along Draco's penis. He hissed as it hardened.

Once they were all naked, Hermione lay down on her back and Draco inserted himself into her. Ginny straddled Hermione's face and she started licking Ginny's pussy. Draco was facing Ginny and as he was pumping in and out of Hermione, he started squeezing and pinching Ginny's boobs and nipples. He bent his face forward and sucked on one nipple while continuing to play with the other.

When Draco bit down on her nipple, Ginny flushed with pleasure and due to Hermione's skillful tongue on her pussy, she came all over her face and collapsed back onto the bed. Draco continued pumping Hermione and the two of them came together.

Hermione captured Draco's lips with hers and they began to fiercely make out. Ginny approached them and starting running a finger up and down his cock. She stopped administering her hand job so that she could take him in her mouth. Draco, who was about to come at any moment, was groping Hermione, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples,

Ginny stopped giving head and he and Hermione broke apart. Ginny pushed him so that he was lying on his back on the bed. She climbed on top of him and without warning sat on his dick so that he plunged into her seeping wet pussy. They were moving fast and moaning loudly until they both came.

Draco went up to Hermione and placed kisses all over her face and chest. He started to go lower. When he reached her core he plunged his tongue inside her. She arched her back and grabbed his hair. Ginny saw Draco's ass in the air so she went up behind him as he was still eating out Hermione, and stuck her tongue inside Draco's ass. Ginny withdrew her tongue and inserted her finger into Draco's "backdoor". Draco gasped from both pleasure and pain. Once he had adjusted the Slytherin was furiously buried in Hermione. Hermione couldn't take it anymore and came in Draco's mouth. This caused Draco to come too.

Hermione grabbed Draco by the neck and threw him down. Hermione started kissing his neck in just the right spot. Ginny busied herself playing with his nipples, biting when she felt necessary. Draco pulled Ginny up into a kiss, touching every part of her he could.

Hermione was laving the tip of his penis, tasting him. She took him into her mouth and Draco threw his head back and moaned in response. Ginny took this opportunity to kiss his neck. Hermione bobbed her head up and down, flicking her tongue over the length of his shaft. She began to deep throat his cock. Draco came into Hermione's mouth.

Ginny had turned her attention to Hermione. Kissing her she reached down and gently caressed the inner parts of Hermione's thigh. Ginny felt something behind her; Draco had moved behind her and was entering her. She bent down to allow him more access as she began to lick Hermione's clit tenderly. She drove her fingers into Hermione, pumping in and out. As Hermione started to moan louder she licked harder and faster. Excited by this, Draco drove himself deeper into Ginny's hole. This drove Ginny crazy; she was nearing climax now. Hermione was the first to come. She exploded in Ginny's mouth as her orgasm took her full force.

Falling into a pile, they lay beside one another, staring lazily at the ceiling, coming down from the pleasure high they just experienced.

"Good gods that was the best experience I've ever had" exclaimed Draco breathlessly "you two are bloody fantastic."

"I agree that was amazing" Ginny chimed in moving so Draco was in the middle

"Phenomenal I'm speechless" Hermione said snuggling into Draco and Ginny did on the other side. Draco kissed them on the head and pulled them into his arms.

"Next time can we use some props?" Ginny asked

"I'm game if you two are" Draco said "there have been things I've wanted to try"

"Should we be nervous?" Hermione asked

"Maybe"

As they drifted off to sleep in each others arms…they breathed a collective sigh of contentment

"I love you Hermione and Draco" Ginny yawned

"I love you Ginny and Draco" Hermione replied

"I love you Hermione and Ginny" Draco sighed


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (I do own Sebastian Corax)

Now That You're Here

Chapter 6 Epilogue

Five years later…

Scorpius Gabriel Malfoy and Maxwell Kaven Malfoy were the five year old twins conceived the first night the trio slept together. Hermione also had a three year old girl named Alexandria Poe Malfoy.

The trio had a small wedding ceremony to make things official and so Hermione and Ginny became the wives of Draco Malfoy.


End file.
